


Come On, Baby Blue

by Sharksandstuff



Category: Blur (Band), British Singers RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Damon, long haired early 2000s Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksandstuff/pseuds/Sharksandstuff
Summary: Liam bought a set of light blue lingerie for Valentines Day only to have it arrive weeks later. Not being one to waste a gift, he decided to surprise Damon.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Kudos: 9





	Come On, Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an amazing mental image that I randomly thought up of Liam in light blue lacy panties with matching stockings. I decided very quickly that I had to write it despite never having written Liam or this pairing before. So, if the characterization is way off, I apologize. This story exists purely to satisfy an impulse I had to write.

Liam ran his hands over the sheets under him. He didn't want to get up and check how much longer he had until Damon would be home. He had been lying perfectly still, clad in the light blue lingerie set he bought as a valentines gift that arrived far too late for his liking. He wanted the silk nighty to sit in a very specific way, so as to conceal the matching panties, stocking, and garter belts. He fussed over the delicate fabric, starting to feel a little silly for how belated this gift was. 

Somewhere else in the house, a door clicked open and closed again. The familiar heaviness of the front door as it shut, put a smile on Liam's face.  
Damon stepped out of his shoes, looking around at the suspiciously quiet house. 

"Liam?" He called out, looking around in anticipation of the mancunian's presence. 

"Bedroom." Liam called back, a smirk permeating his tone. 

Damon quirked his eyebrow, a smirk of his own slowly growing. He made his way to the room, whistling to himself in mock boredom. As he opened the door, his eyes widened. 

Liam laid splayed out on their bed, a devious smirk on his face as his hand toyed with the fabric of his nightgown. 

"What's this?" Damon asked, stepping toward the bed eagerly. 

"This was supposed to be this year's valentines day gift from me to you but the fucker only just arrived." Liam snarked, sitting up. 

Damon closed the gap, climbing into the bed with him. He reached out to touch the dress, smiling at the softness of the fabric. Before long, he had pinned Liam down and started to pulled dress up and off of him. He stopped when he saw the panties, gasping softly in amusement and wonder.

"Wow, you really went the whole nine yards." He chuckled, biting his lip at the sight.

He ran a hand over the front of Liam's panties, leaning down and mouthing at him through the fabric. Liam moaned at the friction, his cock straining against the lace. Damon's hands traveled up his thighs, resting at the waistband of the panties. He pulled away to push down the delicate garment, smirking at the soft whine he earned in response. 

Liam bit his lip, his head falling back against the bed, as the cool air his his heated skin. Damon grabbed Liam, intently watching his reactions as he stroked him. His breathing grew ragged with each movement of Damon's hand. He tried to buck into his fist, but groaned in frustration when Damon pulled his hand away. 

Damon snickered in response, moving up the bed to kneel in between Liam's thighs. 

"I think I've kept you waiting long enough."  
Liam sat up on his elbows, glaring at him. Damon giggled softly, capturing his lips in a playful kiss. Damon broke the kiss, leaning over to search the nightstand for lube. He quickly got the cap off and liberally coated a few fingers. 

He got to work, delving a finger in, and then two, and then three. Liam squirmed a little, impatiently watching Damon finger him. 

"That's good enough, I don't need that much prep." 

Damon shot him a focused glare, pressing into his prostate with merciless precision. Choking back a yelp, he bit his lip. 

"Please don't tell me how to play with my gift." Damon snarked, continuing to stretch Liam. 

Liam nodded, sighing as he let his head fall back again. It looked like it might be a long evening. His thoughts quickly were shut up by the withdrawal of Damon's fingers. Uncharacteristically wasting no time, they were replaced by the blunt head of his cock poking at Liam's entrance.

He inched his way in, biting his lip in concentration. Liam was about to whine at the slow pace, but was cut off by a gasp at Damon suddenly thrusting foreward. He bottomed out, admiring Liam's heavy breathing. Eagerly, he pulled back again, almost fully pulling out before thrusting in quickly. Liam let out a poorly stifled groan at the force of it.

The pace was set at a bruising rhythm. Harsh thrusts punctuated by soft sounds of delight. After a few beats, Damon shifted the angle, grabbing and lifting Liam's leg onto his shoulder. The resulting jabs at his prostate quickly dissolved him into a whining mess under Damon.

Not long after the shift, Liam came, grunting with every movement. Damon continued to chase his own climax, overstimulating Liam with each thrust. The cacophony of sounds mixed with the tightness of Liam clenching around him pushed him over the edge and he came, spilling heat into the younger man.

After a few seconds, he pulled out and slumped onto the bed next to Liam.

"Did you order any more or is this the only set you got?" He asked, smiling cheekily at Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't double check grammar or spelling either. Oops...


End file.
